


Mess with the best

by kooky500



Series: VK Legends Future!Verse [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Bad Touch, Blood, Clubbing, Deaf Character, Dubcon Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, NB!Ren, Non-Consensual Touching, Nonbinary Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Abuse, Sort of incest, Violence, because Ai and Ren aren't related in this fic except they are adopted cousins technically, except not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooky500/pseuds/kooky500
Summary: Several years after the events of RHDL, a now-grown Ren proudly walks in the footsteps of both their Fathers in a world where technology has vastly advanced beyond what anyone though capable and where the rising surge of dangerous drugs and laced blood tablets may just be the least of one's problems. Succeeding Zero as a hunter whose mere name is often enough to provoke fear in their enemies and their presence doubly so, while also proudly bearing the Kuran name in addition to being the first to possess both title of 'hunter' and 'pureblood', Ren is more than eager to rise to the challenge their latest assignment presents; bringing down one of the most notable distributors of illegal blood tablets before the man has the chance to evade the association's grasp yet again.But the bigger they are, the harder they fall...
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Wakaba Sayori, Kiryuu Ren & Kiryuu Zero, Kiryuu Ren & Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Ren/Kuran Ai, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: VK Legends Future!Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512890
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Mess with the best

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Back with more of that good gay shit. This might not make much sense if you haven't read RHDL and it will contain spoilers for the ending of that fic (obvs), so if you haven't read that one yet I would highly suggest it. 
> 
> Some info on the weapons that Ren uses because I'm really proud of them;
> 
> Ren uses a lever-action rifle, dubbed, Fury, and a pair of brass knuckles named Silence. Both were made by Kaname.
> 
> I also just want to point out that while Ren goes by they/them pronouns, they’re fine with Kaname and Zero calling them their daughter.
> 
> Finally, I just want to say that yes, this takes place in the very far future after RHDL, however in future fics for this series I might bounce around in the timeline to show more of Kaname and Zero (I'm already planning to do something about their wedding), so there will be plenty more of smol Ren in other fics for this series, in case you were worried about that. This will be a two-shot as well, with more of Kaname and Zero in the second chapter.

A bright flicker of neon color flashed across the screen of Ren’s IRIS, blocking their vision as it informed them they had an incoming call. They sighed and tapped the device on the side of their head, dismissing the notification for now as their violet eyes scanned the floor, looking for a place in the crowded nightclub to take the call. They ducked into a dark corner just as it flashed in front of them once more. _I swear, whoever came up with the_ brilliant _idea of a phone in a contact lens is going to hear from me - fucking annoying is what it is._

The screen flickered to a familiar face as Ren tapped the small button-like device on their head once again to finally answer the call, a fond if exasperated smile finding its way onto their lips as the holographic form of the familiar older pureblood lit up their vision, a displeased frown on the brunette’s lips and narrowed garnet eyes. 

“Hello, _Dad_.”

“Finally decided to answer, did you?”

They gave a shrug. 

“What can I say? I’m a very busy person, you know.”

“I’m sure you are, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t make time for your Father. How are you doing? Your Papa and I haven’t heard from you in weeks; Zero was beginning to think something had happened to you, you know. I’m fairly certain he was one more day away from sending out a search party, had I not convinced him not to.”

They winced. 

“I’m sorry, Father. I kept meaning to call, but things kept coming _up_ , and I just spaced it. I’m fine though, I promise. Speaking of Papa, where is he? Is he there now?”

“You’re safe from his lectures this time, rest assured. He’s out for a run right now,” Kaname answered with an amused chuckle. ”Much as I love your Father, I thought Zero might like the time to himself for a change. And I do wonder if I’m finally beginning to show my age. Did I tell you that I found a gray hair in the bathroom sink yesterday?”

Ren gave a roll of their eyes. 

“It was probably just one of Papa’s—silver hair and all that, remember? You’re still three thousand years young, Father, I promise.”

Kaname’s baritone laughter rang out on the other end of the call, flattered. 

“This is why you’re my favorite child, Ren.”

“I’m your _only_ child.”

_“Details.”_

The younger pureblood’s laughter accompanied a shake of their head. 

“Listen, Father. I’d love to chat with you, but right now-“ Ren glanced back over their shoulder, letting out a breath of relief when they saw their target still hadn’t left. “I’m afraid you caught me in the middle of something.”

“You’re on a job, aren’t you?”

“What? How did you-“

“Darling, I married Zero,” Was all the older pureblood said. “When you marry someone as stubborn and tight-lipped as Zero, you become rather adept at picking up subtle hints, though I do appreciate your attempt at subterfuge. I shall stop bothering you then, but before I do, your Papa wanted me to make sure you and Ai are still planning on coming up for Winter Feast this year.”

“Yes, yes, I promised we would be there, and we will, Father. Tell Papa not to worry, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Glad to hear it,” Kaname responded with a warm smile in his voice. They’d come so far from that shy teenager he’d first met. It seemed like in the blink of an eye they’d grown up into a capable and unmatched pureblood hunter (the first of their kind to proudly boast both of those titles as well). _Where had the time gone?_ “Oh, and Ren? I’m aware you know how to handle yourself but be _careful,_ won’t you?”

They grinned shyly and resisted the urge to roll their eyes. If there was one bad thing about having a legendary hunter and a pureblood as parents, it would be how overprotective each tended to be. 

“Yes, I’ll be careful. You have my word on that, Father. I’ll talk to you later though, goodbye Dad.”

With that, they tapped their device once more and ended the call. They glanced around again to make sure no one had overheard. Afterward, they spared a couple of moments to straighten their clothes and collect themselves before wading back into the throng of people filling the dancefloor. Right now, they had a job to do.

Ren lifted their martini to their lips as they skimmed over the dance floor once more, searching for their target and finding nothing but drunken fools and couples feeling each other up. With a scowl, they turned back to their drink and hid a smile at how they could almost hear Father’s voice in their ear even now.

_“Keep an eye on your surroundings, always. If you can help it, that will do wonders to prevent others from getting the drop on you.”_

And Papa would nod his head in agreement and fold his arms as he watched them spar, face pinched in concentration and his violet eyes not missing a single thing. Occasionally his hands would lift and he’d sign several suggestions to the younger pureblood or when he was _really_ stern, he’d use his voice and offer tips to Ren, his tone often brokering no room for argument.

_Watch your right flank, Ren._

_Careful not to put too much weight on that front leg._

_No - lower your elbow more. That’s it._

_Use your legs more._

_Don’t leave your right side open like that._

That was one thing about Zero, it was that he never pulled any punches. That was Papa for you. He was always open and direct, no matter _who_ you were. And it wasn’t always Ren getting critiqued either, no he had plenty of suggestions for their Father as well. It never got old, watching Papa scold Father like he was a fresh-faced student rather than a centuries-old-pureblood. 

At the end of their training sessions, though Kaname always seemed to hold back when fighting Ren, both purebloods would usually wind up out of breath on the floor. At which point Zero would saunter over and stare down at them before cracking a smile, hauling them both to their feet and telling them to do it all again.

_Not bad,_ Papa would always say after each and every session, never giving away any more of his thoughts than that. Zero always had been difficult to read though, from what Father had told Ren and in training he was no different, his comments and his face both carefully blank in emotion. Papa said it was to avoid letting his opinion affect Ren’s performance when they finally asked once. His confidence in Ren’s abilities was evident though by how he quickly began raising the difficulty of their training.

Father was a bit more different than Papa in that regard. He always seemed to worry over Ren and although Papa did too, he tended to be more subtle about that fact than Kaname. It was Kaname who’d been reluctant to let them start missions to begin with and _always_ insisted that they have a partner along. Father was always fretting over any and every injury Ren got as well, regardless of how small or big it was. It wasn’t until Zero gave him a good talking-to that the older pureblood finally began to let up a little.

Still, Ren could only imagine what he’d think of them taking their eyes off of the dance floor right now and giving a potential assailant a chance to sneak up on them as they did so. _Always watch your surroundings, Ren._

They rolled their eyes but with fondness. 

“ _Yes,_ Dad,” Ren murmured dryly under their breath as though the man could somehow hear them. Honestly, they wouldn’t be surprised anymore if the older pureblood suddenly _could_ hear them despite however many hundreds of miles away he was.

Don’t get Ren wrong - they adored both of their parents to death. But Papa and Father _could_ be a bit overbearing at times, more so Kaname in that regard, but Zero had his moments as well. 

The pureblood’s nostrils flared as they caught a whiff of a familiar scent then, the pungent smell of cheap cologne heavy with an awful chemical odor and faint (very faint) traces of jasmine and cedar beneath it all. Their dark eyes flickered across the crowd once more before narrowing in on a young man wearing a burgundy suit, the value of which was evident in the poor stitching and the way it lay against his form loose and obviously not tailored. 

_Ivan Withers—A young noble vampire with a recent rise to his income and suspected of dealing in blood tablets spiked with anything from human blood to poison._

A victorious smile curled over the pureblood’s lips at the sight of their target. That was one component in place then. 

So far, the night was proceeding exactly how they’d expected it to. Still, they knew better than to think the game was over quite yet. They weren’t lowering their guard, not by a long shot.

Ren stood from their seat at the bar and straightened their navy romper that dipped sharply in the front to show off the pale skin of their breasts. _As though the absence of fabric covering my back isn’t enough flesh on display_ , they thought with no small amount of derision. They hated this, putting their body on display in such a way, and it made their skin itch in discomfort. But if it helped them get close to their target, then they would sacrifice a bit of their comfort for one night. 

The hunters had been trying to get rid of Ivan for weeks now and he’d managed to avoid the association’s every attempt either by meticulous planning or sheer dumb luck. Ren didn’t know and didn’t care which it was, only knowing that they _had_ to succeed tonight, lest he finally slip through the association’s grasp for good this time. 

They smooth down a few flyaways of hair, sweeping a lock of their long bob behind their ear and putting on their best demure attitude. From what they knew, Ivan was a flirt, one who liked to sleep with anyone and everyone. They’d been told the man liked them shy and sweet; boys, girls and everyone in between. 

Ren held little doubt that the man would take the bait. A man like Ivan was sure incapable of resisting any chance to gain more power and influence and there was no better opportunity for either than crawling into bed with a pureblood.

Ren took their time as they descended the stairs. The shudder than ran down their spine as dozens upon dozens of pairs of eyes turned to look at them was not entirely fabricated. All these years and still the sensation of strangers gawking at them, dissecting them with their gaze, never failed to make their stomach churn. Bile rose in the back of their throat. 

They shyly averted their gaze to the floor, trying to put it out of their mind for now. _Just one night. Just a few more hours, that’s all._

They made their way onto the dance floor, slipping through undulating bodies with nervous flickers of their eyes, not even glancing towards their target. _Always let them come to you, that’s what Papa said._

Ren tossed their head back and loosened their limbs, letting the sway of the upbeat music wash over them and move their body. Just because they were on a mission didn’t mean they couldn’t have a little fun after all and the music was catchy, their body moving of its own accord at this point, swaying and dancing amidst the crowd of sweaty skin. Their teeth bit into their bottom lip as they gyrated their hips and tossed their head back as-

A pair of hands settled on their hips as a chest pressed against their back, breath warm on the hunter’s ear. “Mind if I cut in?”

Ren opened their eyes with a gasp and turned their head to meet the dark gaze of Ivan pressed against them.

“I- no one’s ever asked me that before,” They said in a shy murmur that made them want to kick themselves. 

Ivan quirked a brow. “No? Shame, you’re quite a sight, especially with that hair of yours beneath the light. Like a shining pearl.”

Ren chuckled lightly, ducking their head at the compliment. 

“But that’s their loss, if you ask me,” He murmured, dragging his nose along their nape. “Dance with me, won’t you? Surely once can’t hurt and if I make you uncomfortable, I promise I’ll leave. Gentleman’s honor.”

“Well, I suppose one dance couldn’t hurt.”

“That’s the spirit, little pearl,” Ivan muttered into their ear, tightening their grip on Ren’s hips just as another song came on.

It took everything Ren had not to cringe at the touch of Ivan’s hands on their body, his cold fingers roving over their flesh, gripping just tight enough to hurt. They forced down the bile threatening to rise in their throat and tolerated it, even when his grip slipped enough to touch bare skin and he pressed a bold kiss to their nape. Ren faked a shuddering moan at that and tipped their head back for more, praying for the song to end already so they could be done with all of this.

“You want to get out of here, little pearl?” Ivan’s voice was rough with arousal as he spoke, lips ghosting along Ren’s neck as the last few chords of the song filtered through the speakers in the club.

Ren shuddered as the man’s warm breath ghosted over their ear, a sign which the man clearly took as an indication of attraction. They murmured out an agreement and tilted their head obligingly at the feel of Ivan’s lips on their neck. 

“ _Please.”_

The hunter’s periwinkle gaze slid to the side, meeting Ivan’s dark eyes, their voice reduced to a low groan. Ren pushed back into the man’s touch as his hands began to wander over their form and their tongue darted out to wet their lips. A sharp gasp left their throat as the touch of Ivan’s lips began to veer on painful. He pulled back before they could though, his lips curving as he eyed the darkening mark he’d left behind.

“Ivan,” Ren whined, desperate and impatient. They felt the man chuckle against their back, pressing an apologetic kiss to their nape before finally pulling away and taking their hand.

“Alright, alright. I suppose that’s enough teasing for now. Come with me.” He was practically shouting the words over the music, not giving Ren much choice in the matter either as he led them through the crowd. Ivan seamlessly navigate the horde of people with Ren in tow, never once bumping into or jostling any of the other dancers. 

They reached a black door that blended seamlessly into the dark wall of the club, save for the neon _EXIT_ sign above it. Ren’s breathing picked up as they stepped out into the chilly night air, the music completely muted as the door fell shut once more. Ivan seemed to have led them out a back door rather than the front as they’d emerged into a dark and damp alleyway instead of being bombarded by the rushing noise of traffic and the envious glances from people standing in a crowd a mile long. 

_Well, this certainly makes things easier,_ Ren mused before inhaling sharply as Ivan turned and pressed them up against the door as he kissed the pureblood. His lips were soft at least as they pressed against Ren’s, his tongue teasing at the seam of the pureblood’s lips before Ren finally opened their mouth with a moan. They could feel the man’s growing erection as it pressed against their hip and gave a teasing roll of their hips, smirking against Ivan’s mouth at the groan the action earned them.

Ren discreetly tucked their hands behind themselves as they teased Ivan’s tongue with their own in feather-light touches. The man’s hands tightened where he held Ren’s hips and he drew the pureblood’s lower lip into his mouth, skimming his fangs along the soft, plump flesh. 

Throughout the whole thing, Ren had to fight to keep from doubling over and retching. It took great effort to push down the growing urge to empty the contents of their stomach onto the sidewalk, and they tried to pretend the growing goosebumps on their skin were due to arousal rather than anything else. They were already counting the number of showers they would have to take to wash Ivan’s touch from their skin once they got home after this.

Fortunately, too enraptured in the pureblood before him, Ivan’s ears never picked up on the distinct sound of metal clinking together, nor the noise of Ren smoothly sliding the pair of knuckle dusters over their fingers.

A second later Ren’s fist connected harshly with the man’s stomach, sending him into the opposite wall. They picked themselves up, tugging on their clothes and loosening their limbs as they stared down at the man.

“Ivan Withers. You’re hereby being placed under arrest by the Hunters Association on the following charges; the intentional procurement of illegal artificial blood products and willfully engaging in the selling of said products.”

They saw the man’s glare shift to the side of them, looking further down the alleyway and pursed their lips. The shadows then seemed to peel themselves off of the walls on either side of Ren, forming into a barrier of inky blackness that pulsated and undulated as if it were alive.

Ren gazed down at the man placidly. 

“I wouldn’t try to run if I were you.”

Not sooner than the words had left their lips did the pureblood have to jump back as the concrete beneath them moved, forming into a deadly spike where they’d been standing, missing them by mere inches. In a huff of breath, they sighed.

“Well, I take it you’re not going to come quietly then.” _I take it the easy way isn’t going to work this time around. The hard way it is then._

A dark tendril took shape, slithering across the ground like a snake. It struck out, aiming for Ivan, who jumped away. A large chunk of concrete and earth lifted into the air before smashing down onto the tendril. Ren lifted their hands to their face as debris kicked up around them.

The hunter sharpened their hearing, listening for that telltale rustle of clothing around them. _Pat pat pat._ In a flutter of footsteps beside them, Ivan came at them with a sharp kick aimed at their head. With a grunt, Ren raised their arm just in time to block the blow, though the force of it was still felt in their limb. 

They grit their teeth and sank their heels into the ground before delivering a hard punch to the man’s solar plexus as he moved again. A groan left the hunter as Ivan snatched one of their wrists and twisted it as hard as he could, breaking the bone in less than a second. The pureblood managed to shoulder the man off of them, taking pleasure in the sound of a few teeth breaking as they shoved him into the concrete below. Their broken wrist was already healing itself.

Ren was careful to keep light on their feet throughout the whole fight, anchoring themselves when needed but always on the move. Always keeping their opponent guessing. Ivan moved like light itself, gone in less than a second, disappearing in the blink of an eye. It was hard to keep track of him, even for a pureblood, but Ren refused to fall for his continuous attempts to bait them into attacking him first. 

The noble skidded past the hunter in a blur, swiping a leg out to connect harshly with their ankles. They fell backwards onto the concrete. Hard. 

With a well-timed punch, Ren’s fist connected with the man’s knee in a sickening _crack_. They rolled to their feet. Ivan reached a hand out and snagged a fistful of their light hair, yanking their head back to look at him. Fire danced in the hunter’s eyes.

“You know, I’ve always liked my partners with a little stubbornness in them,” He panted, feverish breath ghosting over the hunter’s face. Ren tightened their jaw and snapped their head forward, hitting their forehead harshly against that of the other vampire. As they did so, strands of fine hair ripped free from their scalp in a burning pain.

A loud howl left the noble as he doubled over from the force of the blow, and Ren allowed themselves a flutter of pride in their chest.

It didn’t last for long though, as in the next second a large pillar of earth shot from the ground, connecting harshly with their stomach and driving the breath from their lungs. They grunted as they were thrown back into the thick wall behind them. The hunter’s teeth clacked together in their mouth and their vision went spotty.

A mocking laugh escaped the noble as Ren stood on shaky feet. They turned to the side and spit, a glob of blood and pieces of a broken tooth landing on the ground. With a snap of their wrists, a series of long, thin blades extended outwards from their knuckle dusters in a pair of deadly claws, each blade made of a partially transparent blue material that looked like they were made from glass. 

Of course, it _wasn’t_ glass. In reality, each blade was fashioned from hard light technology—a new material designed to be stronger than any steel or iron imaginable and able to cut through nearly anything. The claws had been a gift, originally, from Kaname to Ren. They were designed to take the place of the younger pureblood’s claws–a natural defense that was necessary to any vampire’s survival—which Ren’s blood family had painfully all yanked from their tiny fingers when they were but a child. Vampiric claws didn’t grow back in such a scenario, so Kaname had proposed the idea of coming up with something that was not only just as good in a fight, but in fact far _better_ than any normal pair of claws.

They bared their fangs at the noble with a hiss as they unsheathed their claws, Ivan wiping blood from his face. A chuckle escaped the man, even as he did the same. 

“And here I was wondering when your claws would come out, kitten.”

Ren launched themselves into the air, claws poised as they bore down on the other man. Instead of meeting flesh though, their claws dug uselessly into the earth beneath them, Ivan gone. They twisted around just as Ivan came at their back, bringing a claw up to block the man’s blow. A snarl painted their face as they moved their hand suddenly, gripping onto the man’s wrist and twisting with all that they could.

Ivan drove his knee into the hunter’s head. Ren drove their elbow back into the man’s groin and scraped their blades over his face as he tried to move away. 

Blows fell like droplets of rain, one right after another. The sounds of both vampires clashing over and over again filled the dark alley, inhuman snarls and growls ringing out above the noise of battle. Time blurred together. For all either of them knew, they might have been fighting for minutes or hours. 

_Damn._ Ren crashed headlong straight through the wall of a vacant warehouse, the stone wall crumbling as the pureblood fell. They huffed and rolled onto their stomach with a groan, pushing themselves up onto their hands and knees. _He’s matching me blow for blow. But how?_ Ivan was a noble, not a pureblood. So how was he capable of keeping up with Ren? If nothing else, the man should have been running out of energy by now, yet he was still showing no signs of even beginning to grow tired despite using his powers even more so than Ren.

The hunter righted themselves with a grunt, wiping off dirt and grime from their skin. 

“What the hell?” They muttered to themselves with a shake of their head, noting absently that their right arm which Ivan had cleanly snapped not more than ten minutes ago was still aching and their cuts and bruises were growing slower to heal as well. Their powers were waning. There was no avoiding that obvious fact. Soon they wouldn’t have enough to maintain their shadow barrier or even heal at all. 

To say it wasn’t an ideal situation would be an understatement. Yet Ivan was showing none of the same fatigue and Ren was damn hard-pressed to figure out how or why. The pureblood gave a crick of their neck and summoned what little strength remained in their body as they launched themselves at Ivan once again. _It’s now or never._

Too late they realized their mistake as the noble vampire’s image flickered for a second, just a second, but it was more than enough for Ren to realize the critical error they’d made. They’d been a fool, a damned fool, assuming that the man’s powers must somehow be connected to the earth after those first few attacks, when that hadn’t been the case at all. It had been so long since they fought a vampire with illusion powers that the hunter had all but forgotten their existence entirely.

Which was precisely what Withers had been counting on.

A swift uppercut caught the hunter’s jaw, seconds before a hand gripped their hair and slammed their head harshly against the stone wall. Ren screamed and tried to throw Ivan off of them, but it was no use, not when their limbs felt like jelly. The man threw Ren—no, _tossed,_ as if they were a child’s toy–several feet. The pureblooded hunter collided with the ground, eating a mouthful of concrete and gravel.

Ren struggled to roll onto their side and look up at the noble stalking towards him. Their eyelids fluttered, threatening to close. They attempted to push themselves up again, only for their arm to give out beneath them. _Shit,_ they realized they hadn’t the stamina to even stand anymore, exhausted as they were. Against all odds Ren had lost.

But they refused to look away. No, if they were to die here tonight, they’d rather do it looking their death in the eye than avoiding it like a coward. Ren raised their chin as best they could and met Ivan’s red gaze, unflinchingly. 

The unmistakable crack of a whip soaring through the air split the silence like a knife, as a ribbon of crimson shot forth from the shadows. It reached for Ivan immediately, coiling around the man’s neck like a snake and squeezing, cutting off his air supply. No matter how much his fingers or claws scrabbled at the thing, it refused to budge even the tiniest amount. Ren watched on as a choking and spluttering, Ivan was yanked backwards by the whip made from blood. A woman waltzed into the fray, calm and collected as she smoothly replaced the whip around Ivan’s throat with a whip yanked Ivan backwards towards the shadows as a form walked out of the darkness, replacing the whip of blood with a pair of deadly claws.

The woman clicked her tongue the same way one would when dealing with an unruly pet, her dark hair moving as she shook her head. 

“Well, well, what have we here? My, someone has been a naughty boy now, haven’t they? I want you to know, I had to leave a party for this. A _good_ party, by the way—they even had those little desserts I love. The pastries with the chocolate cream on the inside, ah, I just adore them, really.”

Had they the energy left, Ren might have rolled their eyes at that last comment, clearly not meant for Ivan. In their current state, though, they merely settled for coughing wetly and spitting a glob of blood onto the asphalt.

“In that case, I’m sorry that I ruined your evening by almost dying _,”_ Ren deadpanned.

Ai tittered and waved the hunter off with a hand. “Hm? Oh no, don’t apologize, love. It’s hardly your fault, after all. Although why didn’t you bring _Fury?_ You know _Silence_ isn't enough on their own, I keep telling you that, yet you refuse to listen.”

“ _You_ try concealing a three-foot-long, lever-action rifle beneath your clothes and then walking into a crowded nightclub. Let me know how well that turns out for you.”

Ai’s pink lips pressed together in a pout as she tilted her head slightly. 

“Alright fine, I suppose you _do_ have a point there.” She then returned her focus to the man in her grip, still struggling to breathe. She fixed him with a glacial stare as her red lips curled up into a sharp grin, showing off lengthened fangs. “Now then, as for _you._ Shall I show you what happens to naughty little boys who mess with a pureblood’s mate?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be your bestest friend if you leave kudos/bookmark! Also feel free to leave a comment telling me how much you liked the fic and what you liked about it, or how much you think I am a menace to society and should die in a fire, that works too. Or, do both! Break the rules! I'm not your boss, I can't tell you what to do.
> 
> Or feel free to come say hi and yell about gay shit with me over on my tumblr at steel-and-silver.tumblr.com 😘


End file.
